


Professor Telford

by Breezy_Meadows



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: EFme, F/M, Flanaclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Meadows/pseuds/Breezy_Meadows
Summary: College. Teacher. Student. Smut. Pretty self-explanatory.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/L/N = Your last name
> 
> This is supposed to be a one shot but I may add a prequel and/or sequel at a later date.

Y/N sat in the front corner of the classroom by the window on a cool Monday evening. Celtic Mythology and Folklore was arguably her most interesting class in her course load. Not only was the subject matter fascinating, the teacher wasn't too bad to look at. Today, he wore some kind of cabbie hat and sunglasses, white long sleeved dress shirt under a dark button up vest, snug blue jeans with a brown leather belt.

  
Professor Filip Telford was a gorgeous, tall, older Scottish gent. From his short salt'n'pepper hair to his warm chocolate brown eyes, those long legs to the broad back and shoulders. The scars on his cheeks- which he told them on the first day was called a Glasgow Smile- didn't take away from his natural smile or the way his dimples popped when he was really excited about a special myth. He wasn't particularly fit but he wasn't unfit either. The girls in class that liked to whisper about him called it a dad bod and honestly, they weren't wrong.

  
Despite how fascinating the class was, it was hard to truly pay attention sometimes. Y/N, on more than a few occasions, found herself squirming in her seat while listening to his deep brogue ramble on about will o' the wisps or rubbing her thighs together when he wore that one pair of jeans that showed off his ass...ets so well. She was almost always in a daydream in class, imagining him bending her over the desk and taking her right then or sneaking off to his place at night to make love in his cozy bed until the early hours of the morning. Thankfully, her daydreaming didn't seem to stop her from getting decent grades. Though, her brain wasn't entirely to thank for that...

  
"Alrigh'. Legendary creatures." Professor Telford said tossing his sunglasses on the desk and getting up to lean onto his podium. Class was almost over and all tests had been handed in. He was curious to see how they thought they'd done. "Shapeshifting creature. Seal." He raised a brow and waited for someone to raise their hand. A brunette front and center raised hers. He pointed to her.

  
"Kelpie." Tara stated proudly. A know-it-all smile on her face as her twin friends Dawn and Fawn giggled and sucked up to her, telling her how smart she was. Meanwhile, Y/N scoffing while trying not to laugh gained the three girls' attention. "What are you laughing at?" Tara snapped, glaring at the quiet girl with her nose always in a sketchbook.

  
"Kelpies are black horse-like shifters. Selkies are the seal like."

  
"No, those are Silkies." Tara retort with a roll of her eyes. Dawn and Fawn sneering at Y/N. She shook her head and sat up straighter.

  
"No, Silkies are fairly harmless albeit mischevious female spirits clothed in _silk_ that inhabit houses. Kelpies and Selkies inhabit water." Y/N took a quick glance at the professor to see him hiding his grin behind his hands as Tara scowled.

  
"Whatever."

  
"Correct, Ms. Y/L/N." He nod, looking her way briefly. "Five types of sídhe." He states. The blond guy in the back that sits with his brown-haired best friend raises his hand. "Oh, Jackie Boy!" Professor Telford calls joyously, always happy to see the students he suspected would slack off to actually be doing well instead.

  
"Banshee, changeling, Fetch, Slaugh, and..." Jackson ticked off on his fingers. He looked to his tall beanie-wearing best friend who looked panicked and blurted out...

  
"Leprechaun!" The room had a fit of giggles as did the professor but he was satisfied with their combined answer.

  
"Correct, lads." He praised before seeing the time on the clock. "Okay, las' one an' then yer rid o' me. Ready?" There was a murmur of agreement. "The name of the boar in A Matter of Britain. King Arthur and his men hunt it." Y/N raised her hand.

  
"Twrch Trwyth."

  
"Aye." He said with a genuine smile. "Bonus: ye know the other well-known boar's name?"

  
"Ysgithyrwyn." She answered like it was so obvious, her pronunciation on point. Professor Telford's dimples shown with his proud grin.

  
"Good girl." He said with a wink before addressing the whole class. "Come ta the podium if ye wan' las' week's essays back!" He shouted as the timer on his desk went off and everyone jumped to their feet. Y/N stayed in her seat a while longer, no sense rushing to get bumped and pushed.

  
Once about half the students had left, Y/N gathered her sketchbook and pencils in one hand and stood to leave. As she reached for her messenger bag, someone bumped her hand knocking her pencils and sketchbook to the floor. She looked over to see Tara eyeballing her as she feigned helping her sworn enemy pick up her things. Y/N cringed when a page fell from the book. Fawn rushed over and picked it up.

  
"Oh. My God!" She squealed and turned the page around to reveal it to her sister and friend. Y/N felt her face burn up as the three chicks she hated stared at her dual drawing of Professor Telford. The same picture side by side, one in pencil sketch and one in marker. It was a bit old, from two years ago, first day of class- CM&F 1. His hair was longer and still more brown than greying though his goatee showed signs of age. He wore a casual business suit of black slacks, vest, and jacket with a brown leather belt and faded blue t-shirt under the vest. Some kind of beaded necklace just barely poked out from under his clothes and he had on some black framed sunglasses. Thetrio of haters might not have remembered some of those details but Y/N couldn't forget when he walked into the room and everyone went silent, watching. Some would argue it because of his sunglasses, but Y/N will swear he looked right into her soul at that moment and she melted into a lovesick pile of goo. Now, here was Tara, grabbing the picture from Fawn and leering at it. Y/N tried to snatch it but couldn't. Tara glanced at Professor Telford with a twisted grin.

  
"Hey, Professor!" She called as the last of the other students trickled out the door. The Scotsman looked up from his desk.

  
"Ye still here, ladies?" He asked nicely enough. Tara giggled, rushing over to him and handing him the thick art paper.

  
"Seems Y/N has a crush on you." She singsonged. The professor examined the picture for a few moments before looking up and past the mean girls before him.

  
"Ye drew this?" He asked. Y/N nodded. "It's good." He said, earning stunned expressions from the three right in front of him. "It's brillian' actually." He complimented as he picked up Y/N's essay from the podium. He went to the quiet woman and handed her the picture and her essay. "Have a good nigh', darlin'." He spoke softly.

  
It wasn't until Y/N had made it back to her dorm and had a shower that she noticed a sticky note stuck to her essay.

>   
>  **_Meet me. My office. 5:30P. Must discuss._ **

  
Y/N saw she had about twenty minutes to get dressed and back to the Literature B building, down to his office. She pulled on her fresh lounging clothes- blue and green plaid leggings and a grey University hoodie- then booked it back to the building. With nothing in her hands except her Uni lanyard with her keys.

  
Filip sat at his desk grading today's tests when he heard footsteps hurrying down the hallway towards his office. He grinned as they stopped at his door and a moment later, there was a soft knock. He bid the person enter and made sure to look neutral as he kept grading. Y/N came in and shut the door behind her. She leaned back against it and Filip heard the soft click of the lock engaging.

  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?" She asked innocently. He'd taken his hat and vest off and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows since class. She couldn't help staring and wiping her mouth incase she drooled.

  
"Aye." He replied as he capped his red pen and set everything to one side, finally looking up at her. He set his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers together. "Ye've been a bad girl." He told her lowly, watching her shiver. Y/N slinked over to his desk and bit her lip as she looked down at it, running a finger along the edge.

  
"Oh?" She looked up at him and bat her eyes. "Whatever did I do?" She grinned impishly as she stepped around the corner to the same side he sat. Filip turned his chair to face her, his lips curling at one corner in a snarl though it wasn't as malicious as it appeared.

  
"Ye know wha' ye did." He accused as he took her hand and pulled her towards him until she stood between his legs. Y/N's hands automatically rest on his shoulders while his hands snaked behind her thighs, sliding up to grip her ass. "Sendin' me tha' naugh'y message b'fore class. Talkin' abou' missin' my big cock." He knead her butt cheeks under his fingers and watched Y/N bite her bottom lip. She moved one hand to run through his soft hair.

  
Y/N loved this man. She hadn't said it out loud yet but that didn't make it any less true. Was their romance illegal? No, this was college, Y/N was twenty years old, and she knew of atleast three couples- two married- on campus that were an authority and a student. Now, was it highly frowned upon for a professor to date one of _his_ _own_ students? Unfortunately, yes. It's been over a year of this sneaking around and acting as nothing more than professional teacher and student because of that frowning. Admittedly though, it was getting harder to hide it and Y/N found herself pushing her limits. Like today. She waited until just before class started to send him a risqué photo with a caption saying she could hardly stand the anticipation she felt, he'd been away that weekend for a teaching convention and they hadn't been together since early Friday morning. She knew someone could've easily looked over her shoulder and seen the message, though Filip was listed in her phone as "My Love". But it wouldn't have taken much for someone to suspect something if they saw Y/N messing with her phone and a few moments later, Professor Telford's phone pinging. She remembered how he looked at his phone and fumbled it, surprised at the image displayed brightly on the large screen.

  
"I couldn't help it." She whined softly. "It's been days. I'm aching. Is it so wrong to let my man know how much I missed him?" She leaned closer to him, kissing the crown of his head as he pressed his face between her breasts. She heard the low growl that escaped him when he realized she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

  
"Did ye come all the way across campus wit'ou' yer knickers, love?" He pulled his face back to look up at her. "Someone could'a seen yer naugh'y bits." She shook her head with a wicked grin.

  
"Mm-mm. Not while I'm in your hoodie. Baggy and long, covers my ass."

  
"Who's arse?" Filip replied with matching grin as he swat one cheek sharply before rubbing it.

  
"Mmm, yours. It's yours. I'm yours." Y/N rambled.

  
"Tha's righ'." He agreed, pushing the loose hoodie up her torso. She took the hint and yanked it off, exposing her plump breasts to him.

"Oh, my darlin' girls." He husked before leaning up and taking her left nipple into his mouth while he massaged her right breast. Y/N sighed in content pleasure as he circled his tongue around the pink bud and sucked it to a peak before switching to her right nipple, working her left breast in his hand.

  
Satisfied with his work, Filip moved his lips along her body, kissing down her stomach until he reached the rim of her cotton leggings. Without verbal instructions, he turned his chair and Y/N followed until she was between him and his desk. He slowly pulled the tartan patterned material down. It was torturous for Y/N as she could feel herself throbbing between her legs. But, she remained as she knew he wanted her and watched as he licked his lips with anticipation.

  
After went felt like forever, Y/N sat on the edge of the professor's desk, a chill ran up her spine as her bare skin came in contact with cold metal and wood. Filip hooked her legs over his shoulders and scoot his chair forward. Y/N laid back as he leaned down until she could feel his warm breath on her intimate parts. Filip looked up her body to her face and watched as her mouth fell open when his tongue swiped through her folds.

  
"Taste as swee' as I r'member." He teased softly before flattening his tongue against her core and then sucking her throbbing clit.

  
"Fuck, Filip." Y/N moaned as he alternated between sucking and nipping her clit and lapping at her soaked folds.

  
"No' my name in here, love. Ye know tha'." He grumbled against her thigh, biting roughly to leave a mark as punishment before returning to plunge his tongue in her entrance.

  
"Professor." She mewled.

  
"Tha's a good girl." Filip praised and insert a finger into her, moving his mouth back to her sensitive nub. With practiced skill, he was pumping one finger and then two quickly in and out hitting the spot that made her buck her hips against his hand.

  
"I- i'm gonna- please! Can I cum, Professor? Please!" She begged as her thighs trembled around his head.

  
"Cum fer me, my love. Cum on my fingers like a good girl." Y/N did as she was told, her body tensing and her pussy clenching around his fingers as she came. She was so lost in the feeling of him working her through her orgasm with one hand she hadn't notice he'd been unbuttoning his shirt with his other. Filip slowed his fingers down until he saw her body relax. He hummed as he sucked his fingers clean before he stood up, undoing his belt and jeans. Y/N lift her head up to see what he was doing. "Up." He asserted as he pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down. His steel hard cock sprang free, bobbing at attention and he cupped Y/N's face. He smirked, seeing her lust blown pupils before he kissed her roughly. He left them both breathless then instructed her off the desk and to turn around.

  
"You gonna fuck me from behind, Professor? Right over your desk?" She queried with a hint of mischief in her voice as she spread her legs apart and bent forward. She placed her forearms on the table and wiggled her ass at him. Filip growled and laid a solid slap to one butt cheek and then the other.

  
"Quit bein' a cheeky shite." He scold her, fighting off the urge to chuckle with amusement at her. Honestly, he loved when she was playful and teased him.

  
"Ohh, yes, sir." She purred as she looked over her shoulder at him and watched as he stroked himself a few times before lining up with her dripping entrance. He pushed the head in, moaning at the feeling he'd been missing for days. "Oh, God, Filip." Y/N whimpered, spurring him on. He gripped her hips and eased into her until he bottomed out.

  
"Y/N. Love." The Scotsman gasped in pleasure. "Yer perfect li'l pussy feels amazin'." He told her as he adjusted his stance and flexed his hips. Y/N made some graphic sounds of happiness and rocked back against him.

  
"Fuck me, baby." She prompted. "I wanna feel your big, beautiful cock stretch me like only you can." She would've smirked with satisfaction at hearing Filip growl in response but he was immediately pushing into her slow and deep making her lose her voice as her forehead thumped onto the desk. They both reveled in his long, intense strokes. Y/N could feel every inch of him, every vein and imperfection, it was ecstasy, better than any drug.

  
"Jaysus Christ." Filip grumbled, leaning down and resting his forehead on her back. He reached one hand down to rub a slender finger in circles around her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to send Y/N crashing over the edge a second time. Her inner walls fluttered and clenched around him making it a challenge to move. Looking up, Filip could see her biting down on a fist to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. When she finally started coming down, he pulled out gently and dropped into his seat. "C'mere, baby." He cooed breathing heavily. Y/N forced herself upright and turned around. She took his outstretched hand and let him pull her closer.

  
"I can't." She pant, weakly shaking her head in protest but made no attempt to stop him from pulling her to straddle his lap and guide her down onto his dick.

  
"Ye can." Filip countered. Y/N draped her arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair there as he took control, gripping her hips and rocking her back and forth on him. "There's a good girl. I know ye go' one more fer me." He graveled beckoning her face to his. They kissed, slow and sweet, almost lazy like they had all the time in the world.

  
"Professor," Y/N urged, her body in overdrive. "Please, baby."

  
"Las' one, love. Then ye can have a break." He teased, moving to kiss her throat as her head lolled back. Watching this young woman riding him in his office chair was heavenly. He'd been married once before. Thought she was the love of his life, high school sweethearts kind of thing. Turned out to be a false ending to a fairytale that wasn't meant for him. His ex never once showed him the kind of passion and devotion Y/N shows him every day. Not to mention she was pretty vanilla in bed. Y/N was by no means a superfreak when they met, but she was willing and able to do far more than his ex ever had been. It made Filip young and virile again. Not just being with someone beautiful and full of youthful vigor, but being with someone who had such a zest for life and was interested in what he had to say. Was it crazy to be in love with someone twenty-five plus years his junior? Maybe. Didn't make it any less true or real.

  
"Filip, shit, to- too much." Y/N laid her head on his shoulder as she pant desperately. Everything was overstimulated, the line between pleasure and pain was blurring heavily for her. The Scottish professor cradled her neck in one hand as his other had tangled in her hair. He picked her head up and kissed her lovingly, nibbling her lip.

  
"Ye gonna cum wit' me, my love?" Filip requested as their hips rocked against each other's. Slow and gentle, they joined in the chair. Their pants and moans echoed in the large office space as they shared tender kisses and warm, longing gazes. Y/N felt her stomach tie in knots with another euphoric climax and she struggled to keep her eyes open from the intensity. "Shite. I'm gonna cum."

  
"Me too!" Y/N gasped. Filip grunt as he stilled and came hard. His length pulsed inside Y/N as he filled her. The feeling of him coming so suddenly inside her sent Y/N over the moon for a third time. It was so overwhelming, she felt like she might pass out as she whined and called her Scotsman's name in a sultry mantra. Filip wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and leaned back, exhausted. Y/N wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tucking her face into the crook of his neck, gasping for air.

  
"Tha' was," He started, struggling to regulate his breathing and think straight. "Tha' was fuckin' fantastic." He breathed out, chuckling lightly to himself. Y/N hummed contently in response, nuzzling her nose to his neck and planting a noisy kiss to his sticky-with-sweat skin.

  
"I'm glad you're back. I hate when we're apart." Y/N grumbled. Filip ran his fingertips lightly up and down her spine.

  
"I know, love." He sighed, kissing her forehead. "Bu', I have a propostion so tha' doesn' have ta be the case much anymore." Y/N sat up and stared at him with puppy dog eyes. He reached up and tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear. "Move in wit' me."

  
Filip watched Y/N take a sharp intake of breath. He was holding his, awaiting her answer. He wouldn't get it right now however as a knock sounded at the door and a feminine voice called through it.

  
"Professor Telford?" Came Tara's voice followed by her jingling the door handle to attempt to open it. The couple's heads turned instantly at the sounds.

  
"Oh, _fuck_." They stressed in unison.


	2. Prequel

Y/N was one of the first people to make it to the classroom so she was able to get pick of the seats. While most people might go running for the back, she wasn't most people. Y/N was excited for her first year of college and her first day. She quickly made her way to the seat in the corner, front row, right next to the window. It was a bit of a superstition of hers, sitting in that seat orientation always guaranteed her good grades. Though, it was doubtful she'd need the extra supernatural boost. Out of every class she had signed up for, this one was her most anticipated.

  
Celtic Mythology & Folklore- or CM&F 1 as it was listed in shorthand on her schedule- was her last class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. While it wasn't a particular class she needed for her degree- European History- she needed some extra credits to try and graduate early and this atleast stayed within the larger scope of her interests. Plus, she'd heard great things about the class and the teacher.

  
The teacher. Ugh, please don't let him be as handsome as his former students said he is. There was only one picture and small bio she could find on him online. The picture was okay. He wore sunglasses so she couldn't see his eyes. His hair was brown, light, short but shaggy. He had a short but slightly scraggly goatee. And one too many articles of clothing with varying stripes on them. His biography simply stated he was from Glasgow, Scotland and had degrees in teaching, European history, and American studies. He'd been teaching at the university for a decade. That's it. Y/N assumed he just didn't want to share much of his personal life.

  
Y/N watched as more students filed into the room two minutes before the start of class and choose their seats carefully. It was the usual suspects, all the stereotypical college students you could think of. The jocks, the nerds, the snooty bitches, the jackasses, the artsy ones, etc.

  
As the last of the students sat down, Y/N glanced at the door wondering if Professor Telford would arrive on time or make them wait. She didn't have to wonder long.

  
"G'afternoon!" Came the thick accented voice of Professor Filip Telford. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. Y/N had to clench her jaw to keep it from hitting the floor. The man wore a black three piece suit with a faded blue t-shirt under the vest, a beaded necklace was poking out from the shirt, a brown leather belt, and sunglasses. His hair had grown since the picture from his staff bio, it was now long enough to sweep back. His goatee had grown a little too, coming to a bit of a devilish point and was far more salt'n'peppered now. He was smiling as he scanned the quiet group of college students ready to learn. His casual strut faltered when his eyes met Y/N's and she'd swear his widened in surprise momentarily before he cleared his throat and turned to his desk. He tossed his brown leather messenger bag on top, took his sunglasses off and turned to face class again.

  
_Fuuuuuuu-_. Y/N thought as she felt her face heat up.

**********

It had been two months since the start of the fall/winter semester. Y/N was doing great in all of her classes. Well, all of them but one. Truth be told, despite enjoying the subject, Y/N was struggling to focus on classwork in Mythology. Her homework grades were high, but they weren't balancing out her low class participation or incomplete tests. Still, she was a bit surprised when she got back her discussion on Irish versus Scottish interpretations in folklore and there was a sticky note on the first page.

>   
>  _My office. Downstairs, end of the hall, near emergency exit. 5P._

  
Y/N frowned. Her only thought was he hated her work. I mean, he gave her a B+ so she was doing something right. She was confused to say the least.

  
At five minutes to five, Y/N arrived in front of Professor Telford's office. The door was shut so she knocked. She could hear him say he'd be with her momentarily so she stepped back. A large bulletin board was on the wall adjacent to the office door and she turned to it to distract herself from the nerves she felt. A couple minutes later, the door opened and Jackson Teller followed Professor Telford out of them room. Jax, as he preferred to be called, had been a bit of a jerk and overall class clown for a good portion of the class up until now. Y/N pondered if he'd been in there getting reprimanded for his antics but by the slight grin on both men's faces, that must not have been the case.

  
"I expect yer rewrite on my desk b'fore class Monday." Professor Telford told his young pupil, clapping a large hand on the blond's shoulder. "Yer smar', Jackie Boy. I know ye understand this shite. Now, I need ye ta show me. Aye?" He gave Jackson's shoulder a little shake before dropping his hand. Jax looked up at the professor with a nod.

  
"A'ight, Professor. I got it." The student slung his tattered backpack on one shoulder and turned to leave. "Hey, Y/N." He greet with his trademark Teller grin.

  
"Oh, hey, Jax." She greet nicely. Jax frowned a little as he walked away. Professor Telford and Y/N watched him go, appearing to mutter to himself. Professor Telford chuckled and shook his head as he waved Y/N into the room. "What?" Y/N asked, confused as she took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the office desk. The professor dropped into his chair and leaned back comfortably.

  
"The lad fancies ye." He said, chuckling again at the surprise on Y/N's face. "Ye don' believe me?" He questioned with amusement.

  
"I guess I don't." Y/N admitted. "Never really noticed." She shrugged.

  
"Ah, well. Now, ye know." Professor Telford waved it off before reaching onto the desk for a manila folder. "Miss Y/L/N, I wanted ta talk ta ye abou' yer tes' scores." He sighed as he opened the folder and flipped through a few papers before reading off a list of grades on one. "While ye still pass, yer tes' scores jus' don' reflect yer knowledge o' the material. An' ye don' talk much in class. I guess I'm a wee bit confused. Yer homework is exceptional. Ye clearly know wha' yer talkin' abou' in yer papers. Bu' in class... ye seem lost or confused. I don' think yer the type o' bonnie lass ta cheat so wha's goin' on?"

  
"Uhm." Y/N bit her bottom lip and wrung her hands together. What the hell was she supposed to say? Sorry, Professor, but when I'm in class I can't stop thinking about you and the things I want to do with you that I forget anything else? Yeah, that's not happening. "I guess tests just make me anxious." She lied. "And I don't like public speaking." That was atleast partially true. She stared at the cup of pens and pencils on Professor Telford's desk as he squint his eyes, studying her. She wondered if he could tell the real reason she couldn't handle being in class.

  
"Is tha' all, darlin'?" He asked skeptically. Y/N felt goosebumps breakout and she fought off the shiver that wanted to ripple through her body when he called her 'darling'. She'd never heard him use a pet name like that for anyone before.

  
"Mm-hmm." She squeaked, nodding her head emphatically. She heard him let out a sharp puff of air from his nose, a clear sign he wasn't convinced but was resigned not to press further.

  
"Alrigh'." He conceded. "I'll look past yer class participation, then. Bu' yer tes' scores need ta improve." He dropped the open envelope on his desk before setting his elbows on top and steepling his fingers. Y/N hazard a glance up at him and suddenly felt like a deer in headlights as he trapped her with his warm, brown eyed gaze. "Let us try somethin'." He proposed. "Tes' days, ye can skip class. Bu', ye will come here at five tha' day. Take it in here. Maybe a more private settin' will help. Sound good?"

  
"O-o-okay, Professor." Y/N stuttered, doubting that would help. It would probably just make matters worse for her but she couldn't tell him that. He was being so caring and helpful. It made her whole body heat up.

  
**********

Y/N couldn't have been happier spring break was coming to an end. Just two more days and it was back to classes and monotony. While the other students were dreading it, Y/N was excited. It had been three long weeks without seeing Professor Telford and her heart couldn't stand it. She was pretty sure this was more than just a silly crush on a hot teacher now. She was head over heels and it was crazy to think that. But a day without seeing him was a day without sunshine as far as she was concerned. It was completely ridiculous and probably wrong on some levels, but she hadn't felt this way about anyone before. Not even her high school boyfriend who she thought she was so in love with. He was a junior and she was a sophomore. She gave him her virginity. Turned out he was just looking to add another notch on his bedpost and bragging rights to popping her proverbial cherry. This felt different than back then, better. If only the gorgeous Scotsman felt the same as her.

  
I mean, he had to. Right? Since Y/N started taking her Mythology tests in his office, he seemed to show signs of having affections for her. He started using pet names for her, calling her "darling" and "my dear". He told her "good girl" one time after she'd aced one test and she's positive she left a puddle in her seat with how wet she got. He liked to put one hand on her seat and one on her desk and lean over her shoulder lately, making it harder for her to concentrate when his scent suddenly engulfed her. Sweet tobacco, mint, clove, cinnamon, and cedar would fill her senses and make it hard to think straight. He seemed to smile a little brighter whenever his eyes fell on her during class.

  
Y/N hadn't gone anywhere special for break. On top of not being able to afford a trip, she didn't have anywhere she wanted to go. She spent most of her time binge watching 90's sitcoms in her dorm room alone. So, when she ran into Jax and Opie on her way out of the local sandwich shop that afternoon and they asked her to join their group at a new karaoke bar that night, she was inclined to agree.

  
Y/N walked into the karaoke bar just after dark. While not crowded, the place was definitely busy. Above the din of multiple conversations, someone was on the stage beside the bar singing an out of tune version of "Sister Christian". Y/N took a grounding breath and hoped the guys wouldn't try to get her to sing something embarrassing.

  
"Y/N!" She turned and saw Opie flagging her down from a table towards the middle of the room. She worked her way around the tables until she made it to where he and Jax were seated with a handful of other students she marginally recognized. When she was close enough Opie stood up while Jax sprang to his feet to greet her.

  
"Glad you decided to come." Jax said loudly as he reached out for a hug. Surprised, Y/N accepted it briefly before being pulled into one from Opie as well. "Wow. You look really great, Y/N." Jax complimented as he shamelessly looked her up and down. Y/N blushed. She hadn't dressed to impress. A tight black v-neck band t-shirt, blue denim knee-length skirt, classic Converse.

  
"Thank you." She replied shyly, not knowing what else to say. Jax offered his chair to her and grabbed himself another from an empty table nearby. Y/N mentioned getting a drink first and head for the bar. As she ordered a beer- tapping her fake I.D. on the bar top though the bartender never asked for it- she scanned the room. Her eyes bulged and she snapped her eyes down. Off in a corner by himself, Professor Telford was drinking his own beer and reading a newspaper. Y/N grabbed her pint and scurried back to the table.

  
"Did'ja see Professor Telford over there?" One of the other guys- Juan Carlos, if Y/N remembered right though he went by Juice- asked the table. Everyone but Y/N turned to where he'd gestured.

  
"Weird." One of the girls there commented. "Alone in a karaoke bar?" She shook her head.

  
"Dude's cool." Jax defended. "He also knows I'm not twenty-one so let him be or he'll call out all of us." He joked as he raised his beer in a cheers gesture.

  
A few hours later, the table of college students were definitely buzzed, at the very least. Y/N had been suckered into one song so far but it had been fun. The other girls at the table- Wendy, Lyla, and Donna- had gotten her to join them for some Spice Girls. Jax had done Ice Ice Baby, the three guys had sung several different boy band hits, and Lyla had done a wonderfully bad rendition of Cher's Turn Back Time. After applauding the end of another drunken Sweet Home Alabama from someone else, Y/N skipped to the bar for another round for the table. She danced in place as she waited for the bartender to round up her order.

  
"Yer no' drinkin' underage, are ye, Y/N?" Y/N jumped in surprise at the Scottish brogue and turned around to find Professor Telford inches from her, looking down with a bemused smirk.

  
"Of course not." The nineteen year old lied obviously causing the older man to snicker.

  
"S'alrigh', darlin'." He assured. "As long as it nev'a affects yer schoolin', who am I ta stop ye from enjoyin' yerself." The mischevious twinkle in his eye made her knees week.

  
"Thank you, Professor." Y/N looked down at their feet nervously.

  
"S'pose ye could call me Filip outside campus. I'm no' a teacher all the time." He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, rocking on his feet in a shy sort of way. Y/N blushed and nodded awkwardly.

  
"O-okay... Filip." She stuttered. She looked up when she saw he'd stopped rocking. Prof- I mean, Filip was staring intensely down at her, mouth slightly agape. "Filip? Are you okay?" She cautiously reached out and touched his arm snapping it out of his daze.

  
"Huh? Oh, aye. Sorry." The professor shook the cobwebs loose. "I jus' was'nae expectin' tha'."

  
"Expecting what?"

  
"How nice my name on yer lips would sound." Almost immediately upon saying that, Professor Telford's eyes bugged like he realized he made a grave error. He promptly turned and scurried off, disappearing into the crowd that had grown as the night wore on. Y/N stood there, stunned and staring blankly at where the man had stood. Lyla came over and gently nudged her.

  
"You okay, girl?" She chuckled. "You look like your brain short circuited." Y/N laughed awkwardly and turned to grab the tray of their drinks.

  
"I'm fine." She tried to play it off. "Maybe time to cut myself off, though."

  
The girls convinced Y/N to do one more song with them. Of course, they had to pick something worse than Spice Girls. Y/N had no clue what song they'd chosen until she was on stage. Lyla leaned into her ear as she handed her a microphone and told her she was second verse. Y/N looked confused until the track started playing and Donna immediately took the lead. "Lady Marmalade" was the song they'd suckered her into singing. She stayed towards the back as the other three made it through the intro and then Lyla took on the lines Christina Aguilera sings. Wendy noticed Y/N's apprehension and moved beside her to sling an arm around her shoulders.

  
"You did great with Wannabe. You'll be fine here. It's all in good fun. Now sing, damnit." She teased and assisted Y/N in raising the microphone to her mouth to join in the chorus.

  
As she sang the line "voulez-vous coucher avec moi" her eyes locked with Professor Telford's, catching his intense stare from where he sat in the back of the audience. Y/N was almost certain the man had nodded when the question was asked again. She didn't have time to ascertain if she'd seen right as her part rolled onto the monitor in front of them and she mustered up the courage to really get into it, stepping ahead of the other girls.

>   
>  **"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**   
>  **Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**   
>  **On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah"**

By the time they finished the song, Y/N was having as much fun as the others. The audience of drunks applaud like crazy. The girls got down from the stage and went back to their table, greeted by playfully raunchy whistles and cheering from their male friends.

  
"Y/N, I had no idea you could be so hot." Jax blurted causing the group to look at him funny. Y/N tilt her head to the side curiously. "I mean, not that you're not hot usually. I just meant like- you don't seem- I mean- Fuck." He stumbled over himself trying to fix what he'd said. After letting him suffer a few moments longer, Y/N started laughing.

  
"It's okay. I think I get what you were saying, Jackson." She told him, easing his concern he'd said something bad. From the corner of her eye, she spot Filip making a beeline for the hallway where the bathrooms are. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She apologized and dashed that way, hearing the banter about breaking the seal fade into the rest of the bar noises. There were three single bathrooms in a row with no gender specific signs on them. The one furthest away was just shutting as she made it to the start of the hallway. Y/N marched directly to it and wretched the door open. Professor Telford was glaring at himself in the mirror above the sink but his head whipped around when the door opened. He prepared to yell at whoever rudely didn't knock when he saw who it was.

  
"Y/N." He snapped in shock and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her inside, shutting and locking the door instinctually. "Wha' are ye doin'?"

  
"I don't fuckin' know." She groaned. "Maybe it's the alcohol talking but I can't take it anymore."

  
"Can' take wha'?" Filip asked though he was sure he already knew the answer. Y/N's scowl told him she knew he knew what she meant.

  
"This!" She gestured between them. "You can't tell me you don't feel what I feel." Filip sighed and ran a hand down his face.

  
"Y/N, I can-"

  
"Filip." She interrupted before he could start making excuses. "Don't deny it. You don't think I notice things? The way your eyes linger on me a little longer than anyone else? The pet names? I don't hear you calling Tara 'darling'. The smiles? The way you lean over me to check my work? You are just as attracted to me as I am to you."

  
"Tha's no' the poin', love." He pursed his lips together as soon as the new pet name slipped out. Y/N crossed her arms and bit her lip. "Please don' gimme tha' look." Filip begged. "It does'nae matter I struggle ta take my eyes off ye in class or tha' the smell of yer perfume lingering in the air aft'a ye walk away drives me wild. We shouldn' do this." Y/N, in slight shock at his admissions, studied Filip's face. He looked in pain, like keeping himself in check was hurting him.

  
"Just because we shouldn't doesn't mean we can't." She said softly, daring to take a step closer to the man. Filip, in turn, took a small step back. Y/N huffed softly. Maybe the alcohol was affecting her, giving her that liquid courage her big sister used to joke about gaining from it. Another step forward for her was another step back for him. Filip's backside bumped into the sink counter after only a handful of steps and he watched the younger, smaller woman stalk closer like a lioness after a gazelle. When her body was mere inches from his, the intoxicating scent of citrus and cherry blossom hit him hard. Filip felt his resolve slipping.

  
"Yer makin' this very hard fer me." He muttered quietly, watching the sly grin cross Y/N's lips. A moment later, her hand was pressed against the front of his jeans and tenatively squeezing the bulge that he had been unable to stop from growing.

  
"It would appear so." Y/N teased with a sensual giggle.

  
"Chris', darlin'." Filip whined roughly, his hips threatening to betray him and buck against her warm palm. Y/N took her other hand and ran it up his torso, his blue t-shirt wrinkling in her wake, until she reached his face and cupped his cheek. "We shouldn' do this." He mumbled once more as he didn't resist her pulling his head down towards hers.

  
"Uh-huh." Y/N nod before pressing her lips to his. Filip's hands went to her hips, pulling her body closer to his. The slow, soft kiss quickly turned heated and frantic as he allowed himself to give in.

  
The kiss sent shockwaves from Y/N's head to her toes. She gripped fistfuls of Filip's shirt to keep herself from melting to the floor. His fingers dug into her hips as if he knew she would hit the floor as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Y/N moaned softly, tilting her head to allow for a better angle. After what felt like an eternity, they were forced apart by the need for proper oxygen.

  
The pair stared at each other, panting for air, eyes smoldering with desire and lust. Just as quickly as they parted, they were on each other again. The professor turned them around so Y/N was back to the sink and bunched her skirt in his hands as she began fumbling with his belt and zipper on his jeans. He hiked her skirt up at the same time he lifted her with ease, planting her on the counter. Y/N yelped, blushing at the adoring grin Filip gave at her shocked exclamation. Y/N gripped the back of his neck and yanked him in for another kiss as he barely pushed his open jeans down and freed his aching erection from his boxer briefs. The young woman was so lost in their fiery kiss, she cried out in pleasurable surprise when the professor simply moved her soaked panties to the side and easily plunged himself into her hot core.

  
"Oh, fuck!" Y/N moaned loudly throwing her head back. The Scotsman latched onto her throat and began thrusting hard and fast. Y/N wrapped her arms around his upper torso and held on for dear life as her body trembled. "Jesus, Filip." She whimpered in his ear as he was quick to find the right angle to push her to the brink in no time.

  
"Come on, love." Filip grunt, ecstasy filling his senses. "There's a good girl." He praised when her walls started clenching around his member. "Shite." He huffed, burying his face in her neck as he came shortly after she did. The pair stayed locked in their embrace as they regulated their breathing. A banging on the door, however, pulled them from their bubble. Filip lifted his head and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was flooded with feelings of embarrassment, shame, guilt.

  
Y/N was confused by the sudden change in the Scotsman's demeanor as he pulled away from her rather suddenly forcing her to catch herself on the edge of the sink before she fell from the counter. She watched him tuck himself away in a rush, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. She barely had time to fix herself when he was wrenching open the door and make a hasty retreat. Y/N scowled and stomped back to her friends.

  
"Y/N, you okay?" Jax asked upon her return. She nodded.

  
"Yeah, I think I drank too much, is all. Kinda feeling it. I think I should call it a night, head back to my dorm." She lied easily. Looking concerned, Jax started to get up.

  
"Lemme take you." He offered, stopping when Y/N held a hand up.

  
"No, no. It's okay. It's not far, I can walk. The fresh air might do me some good." She forced a smile, hoping it appeared reassuring. The looks on Jax and Opie's faces said otherwise.

  
"Hey," Lyla chimed in. "I have a video call with my parents in the morning, I should head back now, too. Sleep this off before I get another lecture. I'll walk with you?" She offered, Y/N gratefully accepting.

  
**********

The first day back from break, Y/N had spent the whole day dreading when it was time for Mythology. She hadn't seen or heard from Professor Telford since their sexual encounter in the karaoke bar bathroom. He'd rushed from the bar without an explanation. Y/N had no idea what to think. Was he mad at her? Himself? Embarrassed it was such a quickie? Did he think she hadn't enjoyed it? So many awkward questions, no answers.

  
The start time for class came and went... no professor. Y/N fidget in her seat wondering if she was the reason for this. After a painfully long five minutes of whispered rumor-making, the head of the department strut into the room.

  
"Good afternoon, sugars." Ms. Van Damme greeted in her smooth Southern drawl. She stood beside the lecturn in her three inch pumps and color blocked wrap dress, ample breasts threatening to free themselves. "Professor Telford is unable to make it. He'll be back next class. Now, since we just had spring break, he thought it only fitting y'all do a pop quiz." The class groaned in protest as Ms. Van Damme smirked. "Hush yourselves, let me finish." She teased. "The professor wants to see if y'all's alcohol-adled minds retained the information you've learned so far in class. I will pass them out, you'll take them. As soon as you finish, place it in a neat stack on the desk and then you may leave. But, do not rush as Professor Telford will be grading these." She warned sternly before beginning the task of passing out the two stapled together two-sided papers with true or false and multiple choice questions.

  
Y/N anxiously circled her answers, not particularly caring if she was right or not. She tried to drag it out, make it seem like she was actually reading the questions and trying to pick the right answer. Ms. Van Damme sat at the desk with a thick romance novel in hand, occassionally looking up and scanning the room to make sure no one was cheating. After fifteen agonizing minutes, the genius of the class got up and turned his quiz in. Without appearing frantic, Y/N circled the final answer, gathered her things and brought her quiz to the desk where Ms. Van Damme sat. The older woman smiled warmly up at her as she approached. Y/N grinned awkwardly and set the papers on top of the first quiz.

  
"He's in his office." Ms. Van Damme whispered so quietly Y/N almost missed it.

  
"Sorry?" She whispered back. Ms. Van Damme smirked, a knowing and mischevious glint in her eye.

  
"His office, sweetie." She winked before picking her book back up and casually turning the page. Y/N's face heat up and she scurried from the room.

  
Professor Telford sat quietly in his office on the old couch along the back wall. Cell phone in his hands, he stared at the screen as it played a video over and over again. He'd come across it while scrolling the University's social media. Lyla, an intelligent girl he'd had in class a couple years ago, had posted videos from the karaoke bar. The one on repeat on his screen was of the girls singing Lady Marmalade.

  
After what happened that night, Filip wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to do. The thought of seeing Y/N in class put his stomach in knots. He'd felt an instant attraction the moment he laid eyes on her the first day. He tried to ignore what he felt. But, when he watched her performance of the raunchy song, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The alcohol didn't help. He should've left the bar then and there but he went to the bathroom instead. It was a damn risky move. Secretly, he knew she'd follow. He had hoped she'd follow. Dumb, right? But follow she had. He liked to think his intentions had been to break this invisible hold she had on him. He failed. Miserably. So much so, he was now almost 100% positive he'd fallen for his student.

  
Filip spent all morning yesterday pouring his heart out to his dear friend, Venus. He knew it was another questionable decision. She was the head of his department, his supervisor. She would've had every right to report his and Y/N's actions to the ethics committee. While it was not explicitly stated a teacher couldn't have any type of relations with a student, it wasn't exactly ethical. Especially when that student was specifically one of their own and the relations were sexual. But, instead of turning him over the the dean, Venus had supported him. She told him to be discreet and go for it.

  
"The heart wants what it wants, sug'a." She'd declared with the tone of a sage elder.

  
The professor sighed and roughly mussed his hair up as he thought about what to do. He swore he'd never cross the line with a student. But he had. And he didn't want to stop. The Scotsman knew he'd have to face Y/N sooner or later. A gentle knock on the open office door alerted him to the fact that this would be sooner rather than later.

  
"Y/N," He swooned slightly, cursing himself in his head. The young woman stepped into the office and gestured to the door. When he nod, she shut it, confining the two in privacy. "Finished yer pop quiz a'ready?" He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Sexual tension hung thick in the air.

  
"Oh, uh, yeah." Y/N giggled nervously. "We need to talk."

  
"Aye." Filip sighed with a tight smile as he motioned for her to sit. Y/N turned one of the seats by his desk around and pulled it closer to the couch. "Wha' happened the other nigh'-"

  
"I swear if you tell me it can't happen again, I will lose my shit." Y/N interrupted quickly, shocking the older man.

  
"Wha'?" He held back a smirk at the outburst. "No. I mean, I-i wanted ta apologize fer takin' off."

  
"Oh." The relief that washed over the sweet woman's face was adorable. "It's fine, Prof- um, Filip."

  
"No, it's no' fine. It was wrong a'me. I freaked out. No' only had I jus' had sex in a public bathroom wit' a student, I didn' exactly..." He waved his hands around trying to find the words to admit he hadn't lasted long. Y/N saved him from having to say it.

  
"I'll take what happened as a compliment." She teased lightly, impish smile forming. The Scotsman tried to scowl through his own smile.

  
"Cheeky shite." He replied before taking a deep breath. "Look, I still don' think this is a good idea, bu' clearly I can' hide my feelin's anymore. I like ye. More'n I should. An' more'n I 'ave fer someone in a long time." He reached a hand out which Y/N easily took, moving from her chair to sit beside him on the couch. Filip clasped her hand between his. "We do this, we 'ave ta be careful. An' I can' go easy on ye in class." Y/N nodded, eager to agree to his terms.

  
"I get it." She took her free hand and cautiously caressed a scarred cheek.

  
"I mean it. We could get in serious trouble. I could lose my job. Ye could get expelled-"

  
"I know. But," Y/N took his face in both her hands. "I'm willing to risk it." Filip smiled tenderly and turned his body to better face her. He tentatively set a hand on her leg as the other reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

  
"Okay, love." He said softly before leaning forward. Y/N met him halfway.


End file.
